The Ed's supernatural adventures
by FelineGal
Summary: Ed has Become a werewolf, Edd(Double-D) has Become a vampire, And Eddy has become a cat-boy, and now must protect they're home from all kinds of supernatural creatures. Rated T for blood and violence,


**The Ed's supernatural adventure**

**Chapter 1. strange Eds**

Kevin zoomed down the lane on his skateboard a moment later he zoomed up a ramp where Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Jonny & Plank were watching, Kevin airborne used his board as a back-scratchier while saying: "Don't try this at home kids"

"This would be impossible as Rolf would hit the ceiling" Rolf said

"He makes it look so easy" Nazz stated as Kevin came down, then he was propelled back towards the ramp by a big sling-shot

"Kevin! Assist Rolf" Rolf said jumping onto Kevin's board "Tell Rolf the secrets of this cross strait board" he then tried to get on

"Oh boy! Rolfs clueless!" Jonny exclaimed, Kevin and Rolf were airborne for a moment then they started coming back down to earth

"Don't sweat it Rolf," Kevin stated taking his helmet off "What 'ya don't know, won't hurt 'ya" Kevin slammed his helmet onto Rolf who made a painful landing going right through the ramp and the skateboard bounced up and Jonny caught it

"nice one Rolf" he stated

"Decent to say the least" Kevin said taking his bike out of his pocket with cartoon physics, he went down the ramp and then stopped

"Let's boogie Plank" Jonny said jumping onto the skateboard and into the air

"**Get in line Jonny!**" Sarah said catching the skateboard letting Jonny fall "It's Jimmy's turn" she said turning to Jimmy who was wearing a pink helmet and a teddy-bear tied to his chest

"You think I'll kick butt Sarah?" Jimmy asked

"whatever you do.." Kevin started and took a sip of a soda "you better do it fast fluffy 'cause those Eds are probably on they're way **right now** to wreck all our fun."

"I wouldn't count on it" Jonny said, he turned Plank right-side-up and continued with flashbacks "this morning me and Plank here were playing over at the playground an there was no Ed, Edd or Eddy around!," Jonny had his head stuck in the monkey bars "Not at the creek," Jonny had his head stuck in the creek "not at the junkyard," Jonny was running around trying to get a garbage can off his head "not at the sewer," Jonny's head stuck in the sewer hole, back at the ramp.. "not at the.." Jonny began to continue but Rolf popped out of the hole

"Rolf has also been blessed by the lack of Ed-boy buffoonery!" he said

"Hey Sarah, 'ya seen you're bro.?" Kevin asked turning to Sarah

"no" was her only answer

"I haven't seen them either" Nazz stated

Jimmy sighed and said: "I feel as fresh as a spring flower.."

"Yeah well I think we should look for those Dorks" Kevin said "Rolf you come with me to find Eddy," Kevin obviously wasn't going to take any arguments, he continued "Sarah, Nazz, Jimmy you look for Ed, Jonny you and Plank look for Double-D" no-one argued and they did what they were told.

At Ed's house Sarah, Jimmy & Nazz were about to enter Ed's room only to find the door locked

"Go away!" came Ed's voice from in his room, then Sarah bashed right through the doorknob and opened the door, suddenly a wolf like creature wearing Ed's clothes came up to them

"E-Ed?" Sarah asked bewildered at the strange creature

"Go away Sarah, I am a werewolf and I could badly hurt you" The creature growled in Ed's voice, apparently it was Ed, He slammed the door and nailed some boards onto it(in case your wondering where he got the boards, nails & hammer, it was cartoon physics), Sarah, Jimmy & Nazz slowly walked away.

At Edd's house Jonny had tied Plank to a few sticks and rose him up to the window of Edd's room

"What's that Plank?" Jonny asked the wood "the curtains are covering the window?" Jonny brought Plank down then they decided to go right through the door. they went up to Edd's room door, there were sticky notes saying 'GO AWAY', 'DO NOT ENTER' & 'NOT WELCOME' all over it, Jonny just ignored them and opened the door and Edd popped out in font of them up-side-down witch startled Jonny and he fell over, Edd jumped down from the ceiling reveling him to be wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants and a cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside,

"cool!" Jonny stated

"This is not cool Jonny" Edd said "I've become a vampire I can't go outside during the day or I'll burst into flames and I could drain all the blood from you're body, so leave while I'm not hungry" he slammed the door sending a few sticky notes flying off, Jonny got up from where he was sitting and ran away.

At Eddy's house Rolf & Kevin looked through Eddy's room window they didn't see Eddy, then a soda can burst from under Eddy's bed and it left a trail of soda so it was still full

"**Under the bed!**" Kevin exclaimed, Kevin slammed the door open and they stormed in

"Leave me alone" Eddy's voice said from under the bed

"Rolf help me lift this thing" Kevin said to Rolf, they lifted Eddy's bed and tossed it to the side, they looked at Eddy only he was covered in short red hair, his ears were on top of his head and pointy, he had a red furry tail and paws instead of hands and feet,

"there 'ya happy now? I'm a cat" Eddy said, then he ate a **paw**ful of Chunky Puffs only to spit it back out, he growled in anger bearing his teeth witch were now pointy and sharp looking, Kevin and Rolf put the bed back where it belonged rather quickly

"Let's pretend we never saw this" Kevin said

"never saw what?" Rolf asked

"exactly" Kevin agreed and they both ran out of Eddy's room. Eddy emerged from his bed

"Grandad?" He asked dazed because the bed accidentally hit Eddy's head, then he fell down

At the middle of the Cul-da-sac Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy & Nazz gathered

"Any sign of those losers?" Kevin asked them

"We uh found Ed but he uh wasn't himself" Sarah said with only half the truth

"We found Double-D only he was a vampire" Jonny said, and everyone hid behind Rolf "What?" Jonny asked

"How do we know **you're** not a vampire?" Jimmy asked

"Vampires **burn** in the sunlight" Jonny answered pointing at the sun,

"Oh yeah" Kevin said as everyone came out from behind Rolf, "well we didn't find Eddy anywhere," Kevin lied "but there was a cat in his room" Kevin covered his mouth at that

"A kitty?" Jimmy exclaimed and he and Sarah ran towards Eddy's house, Kevin face-palmed himself

"Alright I admit it" Kevin said catching everyone's attention "Eddy **was** the cat"

"Yeah right" Sarah said "You were probably just imagining things" She and Jimmy resumed going to Eddy's house.  
"Hey wait!" Nazz called but it was no use, she sighed and turned to everyone else "to tell you the full truth Ed was a Werewolf"  
"Say what" Kevin exclaimed  
"i know it sounds crazy" Nazz said "But we saw him with our own eyes, covered in dark brown fur, pointy ears on top of his wolf-like head, paws instead of hands and feet, I even got a glimpse of his sharp teeth"  
"Man, All the Dorks are now even weirder than before" Kevin stated, and we change the scene to Eddy's house

Sarah And Jimmy looked through Eddy's room window and saw a cat tail poking out from under his bed  
"there it is!" Jimmy exclaimed pointing at the tail, the two ran inside Eddy's room and pulled the 'kitty' out from under the bed only to find what Kevin said was true  
"**Hey! put me down! That hurts!**" Eddy Yowled, Sarah and Jimmy just stared at the cat-boy  
"E-Eddy?" Sarah asked,  
"That's my name, Eddy, Skipper, Verra," Eddy 'Introduced' Himself "**Now put me DOWN!**" Sarah let go of Eddy's tail, and Jimmy put Eddy in a bag and they walked out of the house.

Sarah and Jimmy dragged Eddy to the middle of the Cul-da-sac, Everyone looked curiously at the squirming bag, Sarah opened the bag after a minute and Eddy scrambled out  
"Never put me in a bag again" Eddy growled slowly unsheathing his claws  
"Oh! Wow! Look Plank!" Jonny exclaimed, Eddy hadn't noticed he was outside until now  
"AH! Put me back in the bag! **Put me back in the bag!**" Eddy exclaimed crawling back in the bag to hide his now furry self,  
"To late Dorky We all saw it" Kevin said, Eddy growled and came out of the bag.  
"How is it that all the Ed-Boys are now.. Eh.. weirder than usual?" Rolf asked as best he could to make sense  
"'All the Ed-Boys'?" Eddy repeated "You mean Ed and Double-D are like me?"  
"No, not really" Kevin said "Ed's kind of a Werewolf, And Double-D's a Vampire"  
"Ookaay.." Eddy was a little confused, then his belly started growling "Grr.. I'm hungry and I don't like anything that I would normally like" Eddy growled  
"Huh, I guess changing into a cat changed your taste buds too.." Jonny said scratching the back of his head  
"Man.. What am I supposed to eat?" Eddy said angrily, then sat down and started scratching behind his ear with his foot.  
"Well.. Cats normally eat meat," Nazz said "So.. Kevin and Rolf could go and get some for you"  
"Whatever" Eddy said standing up "But if I don't like it I'm havin' one of you guys for lunch", Kevin and Rolf then ran towards Rolf's house

Kevin and Rolf entered Rolf's shed witch was full of meats of all kinds even fish. Kevin had grabbed a shopping cart on the way and the two piled up just every kind of meat into the cart until it was full, Rolf grabbed the cart and wheeled it out back to the middle of the cul-da-sac with Kevin close behind

Kevin and Rolf arrived with the shopping cart full of meats  
"OK Eddy, Lunch is served" Kevin said, Eddy turned and saw all the meats and to him it looked.. Really good, maybe even delicious, Eddy clutched his growling stomach and sniffed, the aroma of the meat reached his nose, but what smelled best was the fish. A moment of silence, then Eddy dove right in the shopping cart full of meat and Devoured Everything in it starting with the fish.  
"Well there's one thing we don't have to worry about eating us" Kevin stated  
"That's **so** grotesque" Jimmy whined as a bone landed right in front of him, Jonny looked like he was gonna be sick.. Soon Eddy was full and let out a small burp, there was still meat in the cart so they had to think of something,  
"What do we do with the rest of this stuff?" Kevin asked  
"Well.." Eddy started and used a claw like a toothpick "We could feed the rest to Ed"  
"Good idea, we need something to keep that furry thing from ripping our throats out" Jonny said, but the last part made some of the kids shiver.

Ed was lying down on his bed, he couldn't read any of his comics because his paws were to big, and his claws might tear the pages, he didn't know what to do, would he just wait until he died from starvation? But then who would take care of Sarah? He thought about that(Hard to believe huh?), Sarah couldn't take care of her self. Then Ed heard a knock on the door  
"Ed," Sarah's voice came from the other side, "We Uh.. have dinner here if you want it" Ed then heard footsteps, Sarah was walking away, Ed got out of bed, and took down the boards he had set up to keep Sarah away, and looked out the door, there was a shopping cart full of meats, Ed was mesmerized by it, his wolf instincts taking over, eyes turning yellow, then he literally wolfed it all down in a moment, then Ed decided, he had to protect his little sister, no matter what he was.

Back in the middle of the cul-da-sac, Sarah came back to the rest  
"So?" Eddy asked  
"Well.. I saw Ed wolf it down, so that means we're safe right?" Sarah explained  
"Hopefully, From Ed anyways" Jonny said "But we still got Count Double-D to worry about"  
"Oh! I know" Jimmy exclaimed, catching everyone's attention "We can buy some blood packets from the blood bank in town and give them to Double-D"  
"That's a good idea Jimmy" Jonny said

Edd was hanging on his ceiling, not wanting to lay down on his bed, Due to his Vampire-ism. He didn't want to do anything really. Then the door opened slightly, and a basket full of blood packets slid into Edd's room, Edd came down from the ceiling, there was a note on the basket, he took it and read it  
'_Hope you're vampire-ism doesn't make you attack anyone, or Rolf's farm – Jonny_'  
Edd sighed, he didn't want to drink blood from the body, he thought for a moment, would being a vampire affect his friendship with Ed and Eddy? It probably would, seeing as he could only come out at night, he looked at the note again and noticed something on the back  
'_P.S. Ed somehow became a werewolf, and Eddy is now a Cat-Boy_'  
Now Edd felt better, it wouldn't matter if he was a vampire, now that both his friends were also weird  
"**Hey!**" No offense Eddy "Just get to the action already" In the next chapter "Oh Come on!" I can turn you into a toad-boy you know.

[End chapter] weather you like it or not Eddy

**Author's note: hi, I hope you like this so far, although you're probably wondering 'how is Ed in his Wolf-Form in the daytime?', well I can explain that and more, I made up my own versions of werewolves and vampires ETC. and those will all be explained at the end of each chapter in these little 'Supernatural notes', in the reviews you can tell me what mythical creature to explain, there's a wide variety from Vampires to werewolves ETC. I may not explain things about some creatures because they either might not be in this Fanfic. Or I might not know anything about them, here's the first 'Supernatural Notes' Below! :3**

Supernatural Notes:  
Cat  
you may think that cats are just balls of fluff that run around and sometimes break things, well that's true for some cats, but most cats are secretly magical, they can do things like change they're shape, heal themselves ETC.. Cat magic is the most powerful of all magic, but they keep it a secret because some people might try to use they're magic to try and take over the world or something. There are more things cats can do witch may be explained in other Supernatural Notes ;3


End file.
